The present invention relates to a car mark emblem protection device, and more particularly, to a car mark emblem display and storage device.
Due to the fast growth rate of personal income, it has become quite common to buy a luxurious car such as a Mercedes Benz as a means of transportation. As a consequence, some difficult problems have arisen with respect to the protection of the car. As a Benz sedan owner, one may not worry about the car stereo being stolen, because the reliable car structure protects itself from intrusion. On the other hand, the car owner should be very concerned about the car mark emblem being stolen. Although the car mark emblem per se is not very expensive, it is very troublesome to replace a car mark emblem. To prevent the car mark emblem from being stolen when parked, the car owner may have to remove the car mark emblem and either carry it around or put it in the car. This is not a convenient way for the car owner to protect the car mark emblem.
In view of the above-mentioned inconveniences and problems, the present invention has thus arisen to provide a car mark emblem display and storage device to protect the car mark emblem form being stolen in a most effective and efficient way.